Christmas Eve!
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: A dull Christmas Eve, a singing Ray... what do we get?


I don't own Beyblade or the Christmas carols, eventhough I would love to!

* * *

><p>On Christmas Eve we found the Bladebreakers, gathered in glee.<p>

Everything shines, everything's bright, but something's dull in this special night.

Max: Come on guys! It's Christmas Eve, where's your spirit?

Tyson: I think Kai's spirit is way cooler than the snow outside.

Kai: Hmm… and yours?

Tyson: I think it's kindda frozen, because the weather outside is frightful.

Ray: (Singing) Hey! But the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Kai: (Raising and eyebrow) What the hell?

Max: (Singing) It doesn't show signs of stopping, and we've bought some corn for popping.

Ray & Max: (Singing) The lights are turned way down low. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

Kenny: Amm… guys? Isn't that supposed to be a love song?

Max & Ray: Yeah, so? Tyson started it!

Tyson: Hey! No I didn't it's not my fault my words were used as the beginning of a song, my words were serious.

Hilary: Hey listen! What's that?

Daichi: Sounds like sleigh bells for me.

Ray: Well then… (Singing) Sleigh bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening, a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight…

Ray & Max: Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

Ray, Max, Tyson, & Hilary: Gone away is the blue bird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

Hilary: In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man! But you can do the job when you're in town.

Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Daichi & Kenny: Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire, to face unafraid, the plans that we've made Walking in a Winter Wonderland.

They all laughed happily, celebrating like family, except you know who… that was in no mood.

Tyson: Come on Kai, this is fun! Ray's idea was great.

Everybody else: Yeah! Kai, come on.

Max: Join us Kai!

Daichi: Yeah Kai, sing along too!

Kai: Hmm… I'd rather freeze outside.

Tyson: Don't be such a Mr. Grinch, Mr. Sourpuss.

Daichi: (Singing) You're a mean one Mr. Grinch.

Tyson: You really are a heel.

Daichi: You are as cuddly as a cactus.

Tyson: You are as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch.

Ray: Hey! That's enough you two!

Ray approached Kai and hugged him. Kai who had his eyes closed, opened them suddenly.

Kai: Ray?

Ray: You know Kai, don't listen to them. I'll tell you what I want for Christmas. (Singing) I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know… Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!

Kai: Ray?

Tyson: Ammm… Ray? Seriously dude!

Max: How sweet!

Ray: (Walking away from Kai and stepping on the table) I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow, I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe, I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole to Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click, 'cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight, holding onto me so tight, what more can I do. Baby all I want for Christmas is YOU!

Hilary: Wow, I never expected that, Ray.

Kenny: I guess none of us did.

Max: (Turning to look at Kai) So? What do you have to say?

Kai: (Stepping towards Ray, and singing) Last Christmas I gave someone my heart, but the very next day, he gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I guess I'll give it to someone special. (He hugged Ray and got him down from the table) And I really think you are someone really special Ray. (They hugged between looks of surprise, happiness, and confusion.

So that Christmas turned out to be unforgettable. Especially when they heard a song so gentle.

Mystel, Lee, and Tala: (Singing) We three Kings of Orient are, bearing gifts we traverse afar. Field and fountain, moor and mountain, following yonder star.

Mystel: Born a baby on Bethlehem's plain, Gold I bring to crown him again, King forever, ceasing never. Over us all to rein.

All the other Bladers made their appearance a-caroling too:

Everybody: Star of wonder, star of night, star of royal, beauty bright. Westward leading, still proceeding. Guide us to thy perfect light.

Lee: Frankincense to offer have I, Incense owns a Deity nigh, pray'r and praising, all men raising, worship him God most high.

Tala: Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume, breathes of life of gathering gloom. Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying, sealed in the stone-cold tomb.

Everybody celebrated with tears of laughter, enjoy delighted under a starry night.

Tyson never expected to receive as many friends as he did, but hey, it's Christmas Eve!

* * *

><p>Ray &amp; Max: Deck the halls with boughs of holly,<br>Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Kai: Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Tyson & Daichi: Don we now our gay apparel,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Kenny & Hilary: Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Blitzkreig Boys: See the blazing Yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>All Starz: Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

White Tigers: Follow us in merry measure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Battalion & Justice Five: While we tell of Yule tide treasure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Ray: All these stars have come out to shine so bright  
>On this Christmas night (Christmas night)<br>We can share this special time  
>So<p>

Psykick: Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Majestics: Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Saint Shields: Sing we joyous, all together,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>F Dynasty Hope the north pole gets my letter  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<p>

Everyone: Deck the halls (deck the halls)  
>Deck the halls (deck the halls)<br>Fa la la la la, la la la la.

**M E R R Y C H R I S T M A S!**


End file.
